Snow
by Emalee Skywalker
Summary: Luke and Emalee are married, and expecting. They have been married for a few months and getting used to the idea of having a baby, together, including the weird behavior and cravings.


Title: Snow

Author: Emalee

Rating: G

Summary: Since there is no S-N-O-W where I am…I probably just jinxed myself…but anyways, I wrote this, because I thought it would be cute. Luke and Emalee are married, and expecting. They have been married for a few months and getting used to the idea of having a baby, together, including the weird behavior and cravings. So this when the Jedi Master and the Jedi Minster of State, are a normal married couple, just experiencing things 'normally'.

Disclaimer: Star Wars is George's and Luke is his as well, even though I wish I could have some part in it. But I guess that is life.

Warning: You might laugh…I did!

Author's Note: So, please review…but don't be hurtful…be kind. Remember a loyal friend laughs at her jokes when they're not so good, and sympathizes with her problems when they're not so ---bad. Arnold H. Glasgow.

It was midnight on Imperial City and Luke and Emalee Skywalker were both sleeping peacefully. It was a peaceful night and everything was calm and beautiful.

Suddenly Emalee woke with a start, placing a hand on her tiny but growing belly. She smiled as she as she felt the draft coming through the window, a big smile crept over her face.

Gently she taped her husband, her beloved Jedi Master on the shoulder and whispered, "Luke…"

Luke moaned into his pillow, "What?"

"It's snowing!" she giggled.

"So," he grumbled.

Emalee sighed, it was a beautiful night and she was already up, and now her son was getting hungry and doing the conga in his safe haven, "We have to go outside."

Luke not understanding his wife's behavior now that she was carrying his child moaned, "And why is that?"

"Because it is snowing…and it's beautiful."

Again Luke moaned, "Again I repeat, so?"

Emalee smacked him on his shoulder, "So we have to go outside."

"We can go outside tomorrow…" Luke mumbled. "You can also go on the balcony."

"I don't want to go outside tomorrow." Emalee smirked back. "And it isn't the same on the balcony as it would be downstairs in the courtyard."

"Emalee…" Luke moaned. "Come on…It's late, we are both tired. You have to work tomorrow and Junior needs his sleep."

Emalee smirked, "Well being that he is a Skywalker, he's now curious and wants to see snow."

"He can't see snow!" Luke turned and looked at her. "He's in your belly."

Emalee smirked, "Well he can feel it and see it through me, and I want to go outside and see the snow."

Luke moaned. "How did I get myself into this."

Emalee laughed, "Do you want me to answer that question." She said as she pulled Luke out of bed, practically tearing his arm off, trying to drag him downstairs.

"Whoa…wait!"

Emalee looked at him, "What?"

"Put a coat on little girl." He smirked. "I don't want you or my child sick."

Emalee smirked again, "Because that would make this whole thing more logical to you?

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed, "A little bit."

Emalee leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Fine." She replied and grabbed a coat from the rack in the hall and headed out into the apartment building hallway, towards the turbolifts, with Luke at her heels.

When they were just about to reach the turbolift, Emalee stopped dead in her tracks, and Luke almost crashed into her.

"What's wrong?"

"I need chocolate donut holes."

Luke looked at his wife, "What?"

"And hot chocolate with whipped cream…" she smiled. "Umm… with chocolate whipped cream and side of butter."

Luke looked at her, her cravings were really weird. She wanted butter all the time, and he had no idea why. And what was stranger, since he felt everything she felt and craved, he craved it as well.

"Okay, Emmy, stop right there. No way am I giving you hot coco with butter at midnight. You'll be bouncing off the walls all night. And junior will be doing the same…thus making you toss and turn all night causing me to toss and turn…. thus neither of us getting any sleep."

"Aw, you're crabby late at night."

"I wonder why."

Emalee pouted her lip out, "Please…. Luke…I will be good…. please."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I don't know why I try and be stern with you. It never works."

Emalee leaned in and kissed him on the cheek again, "Thank you baby." She smiled.

"I know I am going to regret this." He uttered as they walked into the lift and hit the floor to the corner market that was in their building, thankfully, which was still open at this hour. He purchased his wife, hot coco with chocolate whipped cream, chocolate donut holes and a stick of butter, which she put in the coco. He just shook his head and was glad he wasn't pregnant, even though the desire to take a sip of her buttery hot coco was almost taking him under its spell.

When they got what they needed, which also included hot schwenic peppers that Emalee ate with the donut holes and her coco, they walked down to the apartment courtyard, hand in hand.

Emalee smiled up at the snow that was filtering down on Imperial City. It was odd to see the cityscape blanketed by snow. It hardly ever snowed in the metropolis only the higher mountain regions. On her home planet of Penna, it snowed every winter, and it stayed until the spring. So when she now saw the snow on her home of Coruscant, she was happy because it reminded her of being a child and building snowmen and such.

She stuck her tongue out and got a snowflake, which Luke gave her a ghastly look. "What?"

"Do you know where that snow has been?" Luke smirked. "It could have speeder exhaust and such…you could get sick."

Emalee looked at him as she covered her donut with a pepper and ate it, then took a sip of her butter hot coco.

Luke shook his head, "Never mind…what you are eating right now could get you sick."

Emalee giggled, "It's so beautiful when it snows. Everything's magical."

Luke groaned, "I don't see what's magical about trudging through frozen water."

Emalee looked at him, "Alright desert Farmboy… Do I have to tell you the story again?

Luke sighed, remembering her story about snow when they were on Penna right before they got married before her family. "No, please don't."

Emalee took another bite of her pepper donut and smiled, "All right, then."

They continue walking in silence, Emalee with a little bounce in her step as they walked around the courtyard. Every once in a while, Luke glanced over and laughed a little to himself when he saw how happy something as insignificant as snow made Emalee.

No one would believe that a royal Princess, Minster of the New Republic and Jedi Master would be so enthralled by the beauty of snow coming down. Luke was still amazed by her innocence and love of life. She brought light to his dark world, and made everything whole. She made him whole.

Leading her to the gazebo in the middle of the courtyard, Luke helped Emalee sit down on the bench. Even though she wasn't more then five months, she sometimes needed his help moving, but he didn't care. She was giving him his son, which was more then he could ever ask for.

As they sat in silence, Emalee rested her head on Luke's shoulder, while he played with her hair. She sighed gently, "Luke?"

"Yes?" he said gently kissing the side of her temple.

"I am really glad I got to share this with you."

Luke held her tightly in his embrace, "Me too my angel." He leaned in and gently kissed her cold lips and she sighed into his embrace.

After kissing for a few minutes, Luke pulled back, "Baby, let's go inside. You may have a super human tolerance for cold, but I'm freezing."

Emalee laughed. "Oh yes, the desert Farmboy is cold…whatever shall I do. My big strong man can't take the cold. Who will cut down all the wood for winter?"

Luke helped her up and took her hand, "Fine make fun of me."

Emalee giggled as they walked back to the apartment building, feeling relaxed and happy and now that her son was asleep, she could rest…. at least until she had a craving for creamed suluxu fish at four in the morning.

As they reached the turbolift to take them to their apartment, Emalee leaned in and kissed Luke. "I'd never make fun of you Farmboy…. I love you."

Luke placed a hand on her cheek and the other on her growing tummy feeling his son was indeed asleep at least until his mother had a craving for creamed suluxu fish at four in the morning.

"I know my Princess…and I love you." He laughed. "Even though you are odder then odd, and eat weird stuff…"

"Do you again want me to remind you why, I am odd and eating weird food." Emalee smirked as she led him out of the turbolift.

Luke just laughed, he wouldn't have taken it any other way, "No dear…."

With that the Skywalkers went to their home, and slept for the rest of the night.


End file.
